


Cool, Calm and Collected...Not

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tries to maintain his aloofness while evaluating his lovers' combat readiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool, Calm and Collected...Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



There were times when Phil really didn’t like his job, and trying to sit calmly next to Natasha while Tony and Clint sparred on the mats below them was one such time. He knew Natasha had picked up on it, but was grateful she didn’t acknowledge it.

It was time for the Avengers’ yearly combat qualifications and as their handler it was Phil’s job to make certain each member of the team was fit for combat. He jotted down a few notes on the clipboard he was holding but stopped after a few minutes more interested in watching than in analyzing.

He shifted again in his seat trying to stay aloof something that was becoming increasingly difficult as his lovers grappled in such a way that it was damn near pornographic in nature. He was going to make them pay for that later.


End file.
